


break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

by klavscaroline



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Klamille, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Jealous!Caroline, No Humanity Caroline, Possessive Behavior, for now...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavscaroline/pseuds/klavscaroline
Summary: After her mother’s death, Caroline turns off her humanity and heads to New Orleans, where she finds Klaus and Cami at a party together. Now that she’s here, she’s set on reminding him what he’s missing.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 52
Kudos: 165





	break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Klaroline Bingo 2020 - Prompt: Lust
> 
> I'm contemplating whether or not to make this a full length story, where it begins with Caroline seducing Klaus, and eventually him helping her through the grief that she's feeling with her mother's death. 
> 
> I'll be marking this as completed for now but let me know what you guys think. If there're enough people interested, then I'll write it!

“Caroline,” he breathed, as though he couldn’t quite believe that she was truly here, standing merely three feet away from him. "What're you doing here?" The corners of his mouth curl up reflexively, as always at the sight of her. 

He met her in the middle and kissed her gently on the cheek, leaving behind an unfamiliar blonde girl, who was dressed as an angel. 

And here she thought it was a Masquerade Ball, not a Halloween party. 

_An angel... how tacky_ _and cliché, s_ he thought to herself. The Klaus she remembered had better taste.

“Excuse me? How dare you -,” The girl in question came up beside them, looking offended. Perhaps her thoughts weren’t quite as quiet as she had intended. Not that she cared in the slightest. Her focus was entirely on the man beside her, who was looking particularly dashing in his suit and tie. 

“I thought I’d swing by and see New Orleans for myself. What’s so special about this place that made you leave _everything_ behind to pursue it?” There was a slight drawl in her voice, the implications behind her words were clear. She paused before giving the blonde human a once-over and rolled her eyes. "So far, I'm not seeing anything worthwhile."

Klaus' eyes widened at her bluntness, but he wasn't so easily fooled. He kept tabs on her over the years and he knew that underneath her emotionless exterior, she was broken inside. 

“I heard about your mother, Caroline. I’m sorry,” he held her waist with one arm and led her away from the crowd. He looked back at the other blonde and mouthed a quick apology. 

He could always see straight through her. He always knew what she was really feeling no matter how hard she tried to hide it from him. Even in her emotionless state, he could tell that she wasn’t as unaffected as she tried to make herself out to be. 

“I’m not here to talk about that, Klaus,” she sidled up against him, taking pleasure in the way he felt brushing up against her exposed skin. “Let’s talk about you.” She said, suggestively, through her long, fluttering eyelashes. When he didn’t respond, she continued. “Who was that? Your girlfriend?” She teased, looking over his shoulder, revelling in the scowl that appeared on the human's face. 

“Her name is Cami, she’s... the girl I’m seeing,” He coughed out awkwardly, unsure of how she would react. 

She had no right to be, but her vision turned red and despite supposedly turning it off, she was feeling an overwhelming amount of jealousy and possessiveness. 

“I see,” she said, fixing his tie before placing her hand flat on his chest. She could see the lust clouding his eyes, as he became distracted by her touch and the dress she had on. The skin-tight fabric and the push-up bra were working wonders. “Enjoy the party, Klaus. I’ll see you around.” 

She began to walk towards the bar, smirking. She didn’t need to turn around to know that his eyes were following her every step, and any thought of Cami had left his head. 

She had time to kill, and she wasn’t leaving New Orleans until she showed him what he was missing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you would like me to make this a full length story, let me know by giving this a kudos/comment!


End file.
